theevilstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil 4: Nairod's Takeover
The Evil 4: Nairod's Takeover was a story that was on released on April 20, 2012. Like its predecessors, it begins where the last story left off. Nathan, Cortney, and Leslee travel to Brazil to defeat Nairod, and stop a World War. Plot “YESSSS!!!” Nairod proclaimed. “I did, yes indeed, Nairod,” Elleinad proclaimed. “How did you do it so quickly, though?” Nairod inquired. “Well, with the militia now over 100, I decided that we can forcefully take at least all of the bordering countries,” Elleinad explained. “YOU DID SUPERB!!!!! The CCNE is within our grasp!!!” Nairod congratulated. What he was referring to was what Elleinad had accomplished while he plotted to kill “Cortney and the Cool People,”. Cortney had named it that because she couldn’t think of anything else besides “Giggle Gang Number 3”, which Nathan opposed. “Why? It’s an AWESOME name!!!” Cortney proclaimed. “What happened to number two? Plus that’s a girly name! I’m not a girl!!” Nathan said. “Are you sure about that?” Taylor had interjected at the table discussion. “You’re not even in the group!” Nathan said. “Taylor!!! Just because he’s really nerdy and stud-ing-ani-fi-cating all the time doesn’t mean he isn’t manly. I think.,” Cortney had replied. “HEY!” Nathan said. “I’m just kidding!! Now Taylor might be another story. . .” Cortney replied. “I’m just pickin’ with ya!” Taylor said. “Well, OK. . .” an unsure Nathan said as he went to dump his tray. Taylor whispered to her friends “Not really.” “Why did you just skip to number three?” Taylor inquired. “Because number two stinks!!!” said Cortney, laughing. “Oh yeah,” Taylor said. Anyway, what Nairod was congratulating Elleinad on was her start on collecting countries for his empire. He was going to take over all the countries and make them ruled by him, Elleinad, and a few others. He was planning also to kill the children. * * * * * Cortney and Leslee were at Nathan’s house, watching the news. “You know, I never really liked watching the news, but now it’s kinda interesting. . .” Cortney said. “Thank you for that. Now, we are proceeding to the news story of the Nairod Empire. We now go to our chief news correspondent, reporting live from Bucharest, in the now Imperial State of New Romania, Eric Bergen. Eric, what news do you have on what’s happening there?” “Well Jerry, things are really picking up here. It appears that this fairly peaceful city has been turned upside down. Several of the Nairodic Kingdoms have declared war. Among these are the New Kingdom of Germany, the New Sovereign State of Czechoslovakia, and the New Kingdom of Scandinavia. As a result, Nairod has divided Germany into North and South between France and Austria-Hungary. Denmark has been instated into Scandinavia, and Czech Republic-Slovakia is now Czechoslovakia once again. Together, these events have begun what may mutate into World War III. The Imperial Army has blown into over 20,000, when just yesterday, it was only 100. The dictator’s army is. . . . . . approaching western Asia. . . . and will. . . . Jerry, I’m losing signal. . . Bzzzzz-zzzzz. . . .” “We have apparently lost signal. Check back later for updates on the empire on the EVIL channel.” “OK, we probably should go to Europe.” Cortney stated. “Cortney, are you serious? For all that’s going on over there, we don’t want to get caught up in it,” Nathan said. “Hey Nathan. Check your tracker to see where the soldiers are,” Leslee mentioned. “Let’s see.” said Nathan, programming his tracker. “Hmmm. It appears that they are approaching South America. They are about 50 miles south of Baía de Guanabara.” “Biuh de Guana-who-hah?” Leslee inquired. “That’s the Portuguese translation. It’s Guanabara Bay in English.” Nathan explained. “I still don’t have no clue where that is,” Leslee said. “Rio de Janeiro, Brazil,” Nathan said. “You really love the geography,” Cortney stated. “Yes, I do,” Nathan replied. * * * * * Back in Europe, things were going from bad to worse. Nairod had all of continental Europe in his grasp. His forces had also spread into Africa, reaching as south as Angola, and as east as Tanzania. In Asia, the boundary for his empire was the Indus River, the Amu Darya River, and everything west was Imperial territory. The armies had sailed off the coast of Lisbon. They were to reach South America in five hours. Cortney and the Cool People were to fly to Rio and keep the troops from capturing the city. From Guanabara Bay, the army would go inland to capture São Paulo and from there to Brasília, the capital city. If Nairod could gain control of South America, it would be a cinch to capture North America. Leslee guided the car into the city at which point the militia was only 50 miles from it. She carefully rode over Corcovado, and carefully over the Christ the Redeemer statue. From that high, she could just see the end of the soldier’s battleship formation. The day was cloudy and threatened rain, which wasn’t bad. Leslee flew the car over the Ponte Rio-Niteroí and hovered close to the bridge. The Imperial battleships were approaching the city very quickly. Just as quickly, ten battleships landed to guard the bay. One of the battleships shot three torpedoes, and in an instant, the three battleships at the head of the flotilla were hit. The Miag was hit and sank almost instantly, so quickly in fact that all the lifeboats had not had time to launch. Next, the Elyk was hit, and a large wave sloshed over the side of the battleship. The ship’s mast cracked and fell over, and all the lifeboats not tied down fell into the water. The Elyk was sinking, but very slowly. These ships had had the best of the soldiers, but the one with the best-trained soldiers was the Nairod. The battleship from Rio fired three torpedoes, and all were direct hits. The ship’s masts broke, and the ship sank very quickly. The battle was not over, though. The armada had another 47 ships in their fleet. The Elleinad fired six torpedoes, and they sunk one of the Rio battleships. The Brazilian captain of the Ordem e Progresso, Piero e Silva, decided what he must do. Although he may risk his life and his battleship, he decided to sail out of the safety of Guanabara Bay. His ship had ten torpedo launchers and they had deadly aim. The nearest row of battleships included ten. At the same time, both sides fired. Captain e Silva was very accurate. Every torpedo was a direct hit, but so were the ones aimed at his ship. As the Ordem was hit, a large surge of water crashed against the ship. The ship sank so quickly that it was a wonder that the captain had escaped, but he did on a lifeboat that wasn’t attached to the davits. However, Silva’s valiant efforts to hinder Nairod’s expansion were worth it. The ten ships exploded in a heap of metal and smoke. Captain e Silva rowed his lifeboat between the lines of eight battleships around the city. 37 remained, though, and the best of them, the Guerrilla, was to come at the end. The entrance to Guanabara Bay was very slim, and now another five of the ships had come. The Intimidator launched five torpedoes, but Captain Ross had made a minor mistake when he made his calculations. At first, it looked as if the torpedoes would sink the Brasilia and the Costa e Silva. However, the ship next to him, the Destroyer, was hit by the Brasilia. This caused it to plow into the bow of the Intimidator just as the captain fired. The ship listed violently and the captain was thrown off of the bridge. The ship sank, and as it did, it ripped a fatal hole into the other ship beside it, the Dire. Both the Intimidator and the Dire listed violently and sank under the bay. With only 34, Nairod’s army was still very advanced. However, Captain Ross had fired three torpedoes at once. They missed their mark, going straight through the two rebel battleships. Instead, they hit the two largest pylons supporting the bridge. The yellow bricks of the pylons hit the back of The General, making small dents. Parts of the roadway fell down into the bay while several hit the bumper of the car. The bumper broke off partly and Leslee sped away at such a speed, she would’ve received an air traffic ticket if there had been an air traffic police officer. Leslee flew away from the bridge and hovered above the enemy battleships. “Dern them European Yanks!!!” Leslee shouted. “Leslee!! We’re not in the Civil War!! Don’t be so graphic!!!” Cortney said. Leslee dropped small bombs out of the bottom of her car onto the ships. In a few minutes, she had reduced the flotilla down to only eight. However, only six of the rebel battleships were still afloat. Below, the Bismarck sailed into the bay at the back of the flotilla. Suddenly, several huge explosions were audible. One of Rio’s battleships sank, and on the enemy side, only the Guerrilla remained. From the car, Leslee could see that the crews of the five remaining ships were scrambling away. In one hit, the Guerrilla shot down the last of the battleships. “Oh não! Todos fugir da baía!” yelled a frightened citizen. The Bismarck had now sailed far into the bay. The ship sailed under the remains of the bridge. Instead of the ship sinking as it hit the bridge, debris from the bridge, old and new, was deflected off of its decks. Then the ship made a turn to the left, and it landed on a port parallel to the bridge’s remains. The platform was lowered, and out stepped Nairod and Elleinad. Behind them came a person that Cortney, Leslee, and Nathan had never seen before. He had the same evil look in his eye, and the same evil appearance, but was younger. “Who in Hazzard’s name is that?” Leslee asked. “I. . . I don’t know,” Nathan said. “He must be someone important,” Cortney said. “Well, duh, Cortney,” Nathan said. “Sure, Nathan. He looks really, really, really familiar,” Cortney said. “He looks just like . . . like. . . Kyle?!!” Nathan said. “Ohhhhh, grosss!!!” Cortney said. “Well, let’s go down there,” she suggested. “Are you crazy!!!!! They’ll have the perfect chance to get us!!” Leslee said. “Sim, sim. Obrigado mais uma vez.” Nathan said, closing up Cortney’s phone. “Nathan, who’d you just call?” Cortney and Leslee asked in unison. “The Rio de Janeiro state officials. They have the police at the borders to make sure that Nairod, Elleinad, and Kyle don’t get out of the state.” Nathan replied. “Nathan, I didn’t know that you spoke Portuguese.” Cortney said. “Oh, I don’t. I just used the Brazilian Google Translate app on your phone.” Nathan said. “I don’t have that app, though,” Cortney said. “It was free because we were coming here. Compliments of President Rousseff,” Nathan said. “Well as long as it’s free,” Cortney said. “Hey, where’s the ship?” Leslee asked. While Cortney and the Cool People had been distracted, Nairod and his posse had already boarded the ship to head back to Romania. However, his soldiers had stayed. They were marching up the beach and into the city. The Carioca could not stop the soldiers. They marched through the city. Before long, Leslee heard whittling sounds. She looked outside and saw a band of about 20 soldiers shooting arrows at the car. They knocked parts of the car off. The bumper was very close to breaking off. Leslee quickly sped away from Rio de Janeiro, but her work was not done. She went back towards Corcovado and landed briefly. She looked up at the graceful face of Christ and that look gave her strength. She got out of the car, took off the bumper, and put it in the backseat. Then she got back into the car, and she drove away from the city. They didn’t get the chance to meet Kyle, but they knew that he was on Nairod’s side. Leslee soon passed over the UK. They were back in Europe. * * * * * “Elleinad, I’d like you to meet my son, Elyk,” Nairod said. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. Any friend of Father’s is a friend of mine. The same goes for his enemies.” Elyk said. “Hello, Elyk.” Elleinad said bluntly. “Can you see a resemblance?” Nairod inquired. “It’s creepy, but I can completely see that you and Miag made him. I just don’t want to know how, though.” Elleinad said. “I just have one question, though. Why has he come in now, in the middle of the novel?” “I thought that it would be interesting for the readers if they figured out that my father has a son.” Elyk said. “Anyway, how is Elyk going to rank in the hierarchy of the empire?” Elleinad asked. “A legitimate question, I might add. You see, Elyk is the Crown Prince. Should something happen to me, he shall takeover, but you shall assist him with it, provided that you and he agree.” Nairod said. “Of course, Father. Whatever you say, I fully comprehend. Elleinad, if I have to take the throne, and I hope that I will not have to, you may assist me as much as you wish.” Elyk said. “Thank you,” Elleinad said. “Now Father, what do you plan to do with those stupid children?” Elyk asked. “If I can ever capture them permanently, I will probably torture them for the rest of their lives.” Nairod replied. “What about that idiot redneck girl’s car?” Elleinad asked. After her sentence she heard a sound that disgusted her. The first line of Dixie: the horn of The General Lee. “I ain’t no idiot or a redneck, you bloodsucking menaces. And you ain’t layin’ one finger on The General!” Leslee yelled. “Drat!!!” Nairod screamed. “Don’t worry, Father. I’ll get them!” Elyk said. Elyk turned into a bat and flew towards The General. “Hold on guys!!” Leslee said as she floored the car. Elyk was near the end, and the engine exhaust left him in a terrible coughing fit. “Oh no, you don’t!!” he yelled. He flew behind the car, but not close enough for any engine exhaust to get into his lungs. “There ain’t no way he can keep up with us!!!” Leslee yelled. “I wouldn’t be so sure!!!” Elyk yelled from outside. “Leslee put the windows up!” Nathan yelled. “HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!” Elyk yelled, as he turned back and jumped on the hood of the car. “This flag is most distasteful!!!” “You don’t like it, git offa my car!!!” Leslee screamed. “Leslee, I feel a little sick,” Cortney said. Elyk climbed off of the roof, and hung onto the window. He grabbed Nathan in the process. “Leslee!!!” Nathan screamed. “If you don’t stop this car right now, I’ll pull him out of the window!!!!” Elyk yelled. Before Leslee could react, Cortney turned back to the back seat and threw up on Elyk. “EWWWWW!!!” Elyk screamed. “I feel better,” Cortney said. Leslee pushed the button, and all of the windows went up at once, crushing Elyk’s hand. “OWWWW!!!” Elyk yelled. “That does it!!” he screamed. He busted the window and tried to climb in. Nathan grabbed the mace from Cortney’s bag and sprayed Elyk. “AHHHHHH!!!!” Elyk screamed. “Not only have you bloodied my hand, but you ruined my clothes!! My mother gave me this suit and now you’ve ruined it!!!!! Cortney, who could you possibly be calling?!!!” “Shhhhh!!! Hey, Michaela!!! Can you do something for me?” Cortney asked. “Sure!!!” Michaela said. Cortney whispered to Michaela and gave Leslee and Nathan the signal. Michaela turned to look at Elyk, along with Leslee and Cortney. “Honey, it was ruined when she bought it!!!” said Cortney, Leslee Michaela, and Nathan in unison. They also snapped their fingers and turned their heads. “Mmmm hmmmmm, yeah!” and yet another finger snap. “It was ruined when she bought it, was it?” Elyk said. “I. . !!!” he began. “Guys, we just crossed over the Tennessee Appalachians. We’re pretty close to Nashville,” Leslee said. While Elyk continued to get into the car, they soon saw skyscrapers and heard music. “Nashville?!!! That’s got even more rednecks in it!!” Elyk screamed. “Leslee, look!!! It’s the AT & T Building!!!” Nathan said. “How convenient. Now I can get an upgrade on my phone.” Elyk said. “Seriously?! I’m like the only kid at school that doesn’t have a phone!!” Nathan said. “From where is that dreadful music coming?!!” Elyk asked. “Hey, I like that music, Elyk!!” Leslee said. “Leslee, I think that we’re over the Grand Ole Opry!” Nathan said. “Grand Ole Opry?!!! You Southerners have no class at all!!” Elyk said. “Oh, I feel sick. Uhhhhhhh.” he said as he let go of the car and plummeted downwards into the Grand Ole Opry. Dolly Parton and Reba McEntire were performing, while Paula Deen, Toby Keith, and other influential Southerners were in the room. Elyk believed he had died again. * * * * * Meanwhile, Nairod’s forces had captured South America, and finished off the town of Cartagena, Colombia. They couldn’t cross the Panama Canal, and therefore couldn’t take Central America either. Luckily, reinforcements from Reykjavik and Nuuk sailed south and landed in Canada. They marched south, and took Canada. The Bismarck had sailed through the Panama Canal, and landed with more troops in San Francisco Bay. They destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge during rush hour. Although damage was very violent, there were no casualties. At the Green household, GloZell (Kolanda) was making a video about Nairod and Elyk. When Elyk had woken up, no one was in the Grand Ole Opry. He flew to California, where he knew Elleinad and Nairod would be. “Hello, this is Kolanda, not yo mama, but not Obama. Ha ha ha ha!! And guess what, peeple? Do youze peoples know wat’s goin on down in South America with this Nairod guy? Well he ain’t gonna invade the US of A, because our President is gonna save us. And do you wanna know why? Do you wanna know why? Do you want to know why? Cuz he black, he black, he black, he black, he black, he black, he black, oh yes he is! I say it, I say it again, he gonna save us cuz he’s black. And I’m votin’ fo him again just cuz he’s black!!! And if you don’t like President Barack Obama, if you don’t like him then you is racist. Yes, I said it. You is rrrrrrrrrrracist. Uh huh, yeah you are. So ya know what Blacula or wat eva yo name is? You should just crawl back to dat cave and do somein’ useful fo a change. Youze just like Nicki Minaj. Youze stupid, stupid, stupid. And do youze know what else. . . ?” she began. Before she could finish, the Imperial Army banged her door down. GloZell was so astonished, she dropped her Kolanda wig. “What is. . What are you doing here?” GloZell asked. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to take over your country, but you seem to think that because of your president’s race, I will not be able to do so. Oh, look. Your camera’s still on. Over and out!!” Nairod said. “GloZell!!! What are you doing?!” SK asked. “She’s talking to me!” Nairod proclaimed. “Oh, gosh. You’re. . you’re,” SK said. “I am. . . Nairod!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!” Nairod cackled. “GloZell!!! Whachyu doin’?” Gloria asked. “GloZell, if you wanna get a date, fine with me. But you are not gonna be datin’ this vampeer!!! Do you know what he has done to dat peace in South Amurica?” “Mom!!! First of all, gross, and second of all, he is not my boyfriend.” GloZell said. “You are a very stupid woman to even think such a thing! I could do much better.” Nairod replied. “Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?” GloZell challenged. “Ignoring your mother’s and your stupidity, I have come here with my assistant, Elleinad, and by son, Elyk, to make a bargain with you. If you tell all your viewers to be subservient to me, then I promise you a place in the House of Superiors.” Nairod said. “What are you, some ruler or something?” GloZell said. “Yes, I am. I am also planning on taking over your country, and California is just the start!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!” Nairod cackled. “GloZell, Gloria, and SK, you are coming with us!” Elyk said. “Oh no they ain’t!” Leslee shouted from above in The General. In a second, GloZell, SK, and Gloria were sucked into the car’s backseat next to Nathan. Leslee sped away with Nairod and his cohorts in a quandary. “Father, I’ve got this,” said Elyk as he turned into a bat, but flew back towards the battleship for a few miles. In a few minutes, he was back with a small packet with a ribbon. He cut the ribbon, and out sprung a black Porsche. Elleinad, Elyk, and Nairod got in and flew away towards The General. “What the heck is going on here?” GloZell asked. “It’s a long, long, long story,” Leslee said. “Hey, SK, do you remember a car that looks just like this?” GloZell asked. “Yeah Glo, I do. I believe it’s from The Dukes of Hazzard.” SK replied. “That’s cause it is,” Leslee said. “Really?” GloZell asked. “No, it’s just a replica, but a perty good one, though,” Leslee said. “Jus’ where exactly are we going?” Gloria asked. “To his castle back in Romania,” Nathan added. * * * * * Once Leslee reached Europe, things were terrible. Even 250 feet above the ground in a flying car, she could see the Army below, forcing the people into submission. Leslee continued over the continent while Nairod had already landed back at his castle via a molecular transport system. “So, what’s the plan?” GloZell asked. “OK, we’re going in through a window inconspicuously,” Nathan said. “Leslee’s going to use her laser pen to cut into the glass so that we can get in the castle. GloZell, you may have to keep the car afloat.” “OK. . . what are y’all’s names?” GloZell asked. “I’m Nathan,” said Nathan. “This is Cortney (he pointed at Cortney) and this is Leslee (he pointed at Leslee). “So your names are spelled N-A-T-H-A-N, C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y, and L-E-S-L-I-E?” GloZell asked. “No, my name is spelled correctly,” Nathan replied. “However, Cortney’s name is spelled C-O-R-T-N-E-Y and Leslee’s name is spelled L-E-S-L-E-E.” “OK, I’m gonna make a tribute video to you three when we get back home for savin’ our hides.” GloZell said. “My debut!” Cortney exclaimed. “Anyway, GloZell, to keep the car flying, just press the auto pilot button, OK?” Leslee said pointing to a blue button. “Got it,” GloZell said. “Now go, you three,” said GloZell as Leslee landed at the castle window. As the car was hovering next to the window, Leslee used her pen and cut the glass out of the window. Afterwards, the trio climbed into the window and made their way out into the hallway. To their right was a narrow stairway, but to their left was an opulent grand staircase. They climbed up the staircase, and they realized, from looking at the broken glass dome that this was where Miag had dissolved to death over a year ago with the Beano bomb. Once they reached the summit of the stairs, Nathan asked Cortney and Leslee if they heard something. “Yes, I do,” Cortney and Leslee said in unison. “Yes!!!!!” they heard Nairod scream down the hall. “Let’s go!!!” Cortney whispered. They snuck across the hallway and crept up to the door of the room where Nairod was. They could definitely hear music and apparently Nairod singing. Cortney threw open the door. “. . woooooooooooooooooould. You a stupid. . . AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!” Nairod screamed. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!” Cortney, Leslee, and Nathan screamed in unison. “What are you doing here?!” Nairod demanded as he tried to turn off the audio player. Before the Nicki Minaj song was “Paula Deen Makes Butter Pie, Y’all Remix” and the audio player broke. It kept saying out of context “You a stupid butter y’all, you a stupid whipped butter y’all, stupid butter y’all, stupid stupid, butter y’all, stupid stupid. . .” “DAAAAAH!” screamed Nairod as he ripped it from the cabinet and threw it out the window. Leslee had a pocketknife concealed in her pocket, and she was getting ready to give it to Cortney. “Here, Cortney,” Leslee whispered, passing along the knife. Nairod was infuriated and he lunged at Nathan with fangs bared, but Cortney stabbed him with the pocketknife in his back where his heart should’ve been. They ran away as Nairod began spitting up his own blood in bouts. Elyk rushed into the room as fast as he could, and he pulled the knife out of Nairod’s back. “Father!!! Oh, Father. . . I don’t know what to do!!!” Elyk screamed. “There’s only one thing that you can do,” Nairod struggled out. “Keep my empire alive and resurrect me whenever possible,” “Yes, Father,” Elyk said. They were almost back to the car, but Elleinad intruded. “I don’t know what you just did, but you’re gonna pay!!” she screamed as she lunged at Cortney, but Cortney kicked her out of the window, and Elleinad landed in a pile of sharp wooden sticks. Cortney climbed back into the car, and Leslee drove away from the castle. Already, the guards were running into the castle and Leslee drove the car down into the villages shouting “Nairod and Elleinad are dead!!!” The people let out a huge shout of approval and a large crowd of Romanians marched up to the castle, beating guards out of the way. Category:Story 4 Category:Battle of Guanabara Bay Category:Battle of Rio de Janeiro Category:Battle of Lubumbashi Category:Argentina Category:Brazil Category:Uruguay Category:South Africa Category:Swaziland Category:Lesotho Category:Mozamique Category:Malawi Category:Democratic Republic of the Congo Category:Zimbabwe Category:Botswana Category:Angola Category:Zambia Category:Namibia Category:Story 4 Category:Battle of Guanabara Bay Category:Battle of Rio de Janeiro Category:Battle of Lubumbashi Category:Brazil Category:Argentina Category:Uruguay Category:Battle of Guanabara Bay Category:Battle of Lubumbashi Category:Battle of Rio de Janeiro Category:Story 4 Category:Argentina Category:Uruguay Category:Brazil Category:South Africa Category:South American event Category:South American conflict Category:African conflict Category:African event Category:Nathan Category:Cortney Category:Leslee Category:Nairod Category:Elyk Category:Elleinad Category:GloZell Category:SK Category:Gloria